Invisible Destroyer
History Origin When a mysterious figure, clad in a colorful costume but apparently having no face, began a campaign of terror in Coast City, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) found himself summoned to the laboratory of Professor Martin Phillips. The soft spoken scientist explained that he was somehow responsible for this faceless menace, having brought it forth from his own subconscious through some form of mind over matter. Villain of Green Lantern Though skeptical at first, Green Lantern used his Power Ring to prove the theory correct, and found himself face to face with a being of pure energy that called itself the Invisible Destroyer. Taunting Green Lantern, the Invisible Destroyer revealed that it fed on radiation, growing stronger and more unstoppable with each exposure. Thus, the faceless fiend said it intended to set off a nuclear explosion by the California coast to absorb enough energy to make itself invincible. Then it disappeared before Green Lantern had chance to stop it. Tracking the Invisible Destroyer to its lair, Green Lantern arrived instants too late as the faceless menace set off the promised explosion. Reacting immediately, Green Lantern used his power ring to reduce the explosion to the size of a small firecracker rendering it harmless and destroying the destroyer's plans. Furious, the faceless destroyer attacked Green Lantern with energy bolts from his fingertips. However, Green Lantern used his ring to create a beam of anti-matter energy, which, when it met the Destroyer's energy bolts caused a resulting explosion that saw the faceless fiend disappear. He has been seen at The House, Roulette's fight club. It is unknown if Professor Martin Phillips has brought the Invisible Destroyer back through his subconsciousness or if someone new has stolen the technology and is using it to his own ends. Villain of Kyle Rayner Years later, after Hal Jordan became known as Parallax, another Earthman, Kyle Rayner, was given the power ring. Parallax had repeatedly tried to gain enough power to change reality. He took the mystic Power Battery of Alan Scott, the Golden Age Green Lantern, and the battery of Guy Gardner, another former Green Lantern. Parallax stationed himself between the two batteries to draw upon their power. At that same moment, Kyle Rayner recharged his power ring. A massive energy discharge sent them both, apparently, through time. In actuality, the were in thrown into realities created by the Batteries. Rayner appeared in Coast City, back at the moment Jordan had contained the nuclear explosion of the Invisible Destroyer. He was surprised by the change of costume and ring and became the target of the Invisible Destroyer. The two fought, and the battle ended when Rayner blasted the Destroyer with a ring created energy weapon. The Invisible Destroyer materialized, as he had absorbed enough energy to become real. This did not concern Rayner, he realized that he had become stuck in Hal Jordan's life and wanted to return to his own. The Invisible Destroyer was left immobilized in a power ring created framework. Jordan, meanwhile, was reliving Rayner's life shortly before Alexandra DeWitt was killed. He was able to stop Major Force from repeating his action in this timeline. Though Jordan wanted to return to his life to correct what he thought was wrong, he decided to stay in Rayner's life, his second chance at being a hero. Tracing back his actions, Rayner found the power battery at Ferris Aircraft. He thought by charging his ring he could return to his real life. Believing he had made the right choice, Jordan recharged his ring. As his ring touched the lantern, both he and Rayner were returned to the present time. Alexandra DeWitt was still dead, it appeared they had entered a different reality through the emerald energy blast. Presumably, the Invisible Destroyer's fate had not changed since Jordan's battle with him many years before. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Enhanced Abilities:' The Invisible Destroyer has superhuman strength and endurance. *'Energy Blast:' The Invisible Destroyer is able to project radioactive blasts. Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *Although this character was originally introduced during DC's Earth One era of publication, their existence following the events of the 1985-86 limited series Crisis on Infinite Earths remains intact. However, some elements of the character's Pre-Crisis history may have been altered or removed for Post-Crisis New Earth continuity, and should be considered apocryphal. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Invisible Destroyer/Gallery In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Martin_Phillips_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/invisible-destroyer/4005-26010/ Category:Villains